Don't Leave Me Alone Forever
by DrusillaFireFox
Summary: SxS What happens when Seto and Mokuba have other siblings? What happens when one of them meet Shizuka and deside to make her and Seto fall in love? Rated for Lemon in later chapters and attempted suicide.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-gi-oh….

* * *

"People think it's so hard to live. You don't have friends, you have an annoying family, and you just hate everything. However, if you take a good look at you life, you will see that it's not that bad. You refuse to love, why? You act like no one cares. Like if you just died, no one would care. That everything will go on like nothing happened. 

Just stop! I care! Mokuba cares! Your other brother's and your sister's care! Everyone who is close to you cares! Seto, if you only knew what I really thought of you, would you still want to die?" Shizuka yelled.

* * *

**READ!**

Author's Note: I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets start at the beginning. Where you meet Alexander, Aubrey, Simon, Victoria, and Faye, Seto and Mokuba's brother's and sister's. Yes, I said brother's and sister's!

Anyway, this is before Seto and Shizuka started to date… Hehehe, that same line from Shizuka, that was above, will be in a later chapter when Shizuka are in lo… wait, I cant tell you that. Anyway, this is the beginning.

* * *

Yugi walked down the street to where he would be meeting his friends soon. He was happy today and yet… upset. He was a bit scared because he had not seen Mokuba nor Kaiba in a while. He was hoping nothing bad had happened, but even if something did happen, he wouldn't know of it. 

"Jyonouchi," Yugi said when he saw his friend. Jyonouchi, Honda, Anzu, and even Otogi were waiting for him.

"Hey, wass-up?" Honda asked.

"Nothing. So what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking the mall," Anzu said.

"NO!" all the guys yelled. They all started to walk towards the middle of the city. There weren't many people around. Maybe a few kids here and there. Adults running to work. They didn't know what they were going to do, but they all thought they were going to be bored. But they all were wrong.

As they walked and talked, Jyonouchi wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. He bumped into someone and fell on his ass. "Why don't you move?" Jyonouchi asked with a bit of anger.

"Oh," the man turned and shocked everyone. He looked like Kaiba only with black hair and eyes. He also had a slight Irish accent. "I'm sorry."

"OH-MY-GOD!" the whole Yugi gang said.

"Sorry, but what is wrong?" he said.

"K.. Kaiba?" Jyonouchi said.

"Kaiba? No, my name is Alexander."

"What? Is this your alternate side?" Honda said.

"What are you all talking about?" Alexander said.

"S… Sorry but you look like someone we know," Yugi said.

"And who is that?"

"Seto Kaiba," Anzu said.

"Oh, don't worry. He's my brother, of course he looks like me."

"WHAT!"

"Oh-no," Mokuba said. Everyone turned towards him. "Umm, hi guys. Didn't know you were going to be here." Mokuba put a hand behind his head in nervousness.

"Mokuba, you never told us you had another brother," Yugi said.

"Well actually," Alexander said matter-of-factly. "He has four brothers and two sisters."

"WHAT!" Honda yelled.

"This is to much for one guy to handle. I mean its bad enough Kaiba hates us, now we find out he has brothers and sisters who could just be as mean as him!" Jyonouchi eyes ready to cry.

"Seto doesn't hate everyone," a soft male voice came behind them.

"Aubrey," Mokuba said without even looking at the speakers face.

"Always the smart one," Aubrey said with a slight smile on his face and patting Mokuba on the head. His voice was so soft it was hard to hear him speak. He didn't look like Kaiba as much as Alexander did. Aubrey pushed a lock of his short brown hair out of his blue eyes. "Hello," he said to Yugi and friends.

"Aubrey, your out of your loop. Seto hates everyone… well almost," Alexander said.

"No, your just mad because he hates you and not Mokuba, Simon, Victoria, or any of the others," Aubrey said rolling his eyes.

"Ok, well things are getting weird. We better go get the others," Mokuba said turning to Alexander who nodded.

"Can we come?" Jyonouchi asked.

"Why?" asked Mokuba bewildered.

"Because so far I've met Kaiba, Aubrey, Alexander, and you…. I want to know what the rest of the bunch are like." Jyonouchi said. He was going to go wither or not Mokuba liked it or not.

"Mokuba sighed and said "fine." And they set off to meet the rest.

* * *

((Meanwhile)) 

Seto was in his office, doing what, work (of course). He knew his brother's and sister's were coming up, but he didn't want them to. He wished he could kill them all, except Mokuba. Seto hated them all, and couldn't believe they really wanted to come see him. He under stood his brother's and sister's loved him, but ever since his parents died, Seto had not been able to love. He could care… but not love.

There was nothing as love. He had found that out long ago.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I dont know what you all think, so tell me. I'm sorry if you dont like SxS... dont flame me. please.thank you. 


	2. Note: Dear Readers Not chapter

Dear readers,

I'm sorry about not updating, I'm kinda slow. Lol. I am going to my fathers house for a coupe of weeks, but while I am there I **_PROMISE_** to update **_ALL_** my fanfictions and my sequel to "Breath No More". However, you must wait a couple of weeks to read it because my father has no Internet access at his house.

I promise to write, check spelling, and check grammar for **_TWO_** chapters of **_EACH_** fanfiction. Also, I will make sure **_EACH_** chapter I will write, will be at least **_FOUR_** pages long most likely longer though.

Thank you for understanding, and being so polite about waiting.

DrusillaFireFox


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I'M BACK! MAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, I am sorry, updating is taking so long. In addition, I know you all are tired of hearing my excuses for not writing, so I'm not even going into it. Lets just say (for the sake of argument) that I'm a bad person and haven't updated when I said it would only take my a few weeks. Lol. Ok, no, I don't want to be flamed. But hopefully you all haven't given up on me yet, because I would be very sad.

However, I am back. Overall, it feels great. I love writing; it gives me something to do and pulls me out of reality for a period of time.

Ok, enough of all that sappy stuff…. The new chapters will be up probably a day after this letter is posted, so hold tight for about one more day.

Thank you all so much,

DrusillaFireFox

PS- If you want to tell me to update faster for later chapters, mail me at gaiaonline my name is Mayumi-Pendragon.


End file.
